


Coldest

by animatedrose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Afterlife, Cold, Death, Gen, Ghosts, Japanese translations will be used for some things, eating others, from my old fanfiction.net account, kyurem requires food, maiden sacrifices, master ball, old, this was written before Black/White was fully released, too lazy to go back and translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: Every week, a maiden is taken from a small village of Pokemon outside of Kagome Town in the Unova region. Nobody knows where they are taken or what happens to them.Isis the Glaceon is chosen this week. She's about to find the answers to those questions.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It's that time again. Another week has come and another life will be lost. Who will be next among us?

My name is Isis. I am a Glaceon. I live in a small settlement of Pokemon just outside of Kagome Town in the Unova region. I'm one of very few Ice-types living in the area. I live here with my parents and my sister.

Six days of the week, our village is peaceful. That one day of every week, unfortunately, is the only day of sorrow and grieving for us villagers. That day has come again today.

Everyone falls silent as a pair of Absol appear from beyond the trees. My sister, a beautiful Leafeon named Flora, and I are standing with our parents. We wait with bated breath as the Absol announce the name of this week's victim.

"Isis!" they both say in unison, voices monotone and uncaring.

My father, a Jolteon, growls at the Absol and stands before me protectively. My mother, a Vaporeon, falls to the ground and wails like a child. My sister begins to back away from me, the other villagers joining her. I stand there, as cold and still as the ice I commanded.

It is always maidens who are chosen. Young, pure, and unmarried females that are taken away, one each week. We do not know how the Absol know our names and we dare not ask. When they are taken, they are never seen again. There are many rumors, however, of what became of them.

I slowly walk around my father, saying goodbye. My mother continues to cry uncontrollably. I say goodbye and walk past. My sister doesn't make eye contact with me. I say goodbye and approach the two Absol. Running is futile. To do so would only bring pain upon me. The two Dark-types say nothing as they turn and bound into the forest. I follow, leaving my home far behind.

My mother always thought that I was strange. Ever since I was an Eevee and saw my first snowfall, I was determined to become a Glaceon. When I finally evolved, my sister said my heart had become ice. My emotions were almost nonexistent. I felt uncaring and apathetic toward others. My sister and I, once best friends, quickly drifted apart.

I almost didn't register the change in environment. One moment we were moving through a forest and the next, we were in an open snowy plain. The Absol didn't seem to care about the change in environment. I bet they had gone through here many times. Had all the other maidens been through here?

The cold didn't bother me. Ice was my element, after all. The Absol, numb to the temperature, moved onward.

Snow and wind hit us from all possible angles. I saw dark shapes in the distance and feared that we would be attacked by the Pokemon living here. If there were any nearby, they didn't dare approach. Not a single Pokemon approached us or dared to get in our way.

It felt like an eternity before a cave loomed before us. I followed the Absol inside, leaving the snowy plain far behind me. We went deeper into the cave.

The further we went in, the darker it became. Then a new revelation hit me. It was _cold_. _I_ felt _cold_.

Why am I cold? I am an Ice-type. I don't get cold anymore.

Then I began to shiver. My breath became visible. My nose frosted over, cutting off my sense of smell. My paws grew numb. My ears started to ache.

There was something here. Something that had a stronger control of ice than I did. It was doing this to me. Why? Was this what happened to the other maidens? What—or who—is doing this?

The tunnel opened up into a massive cavern. The Absol left my side, going back down the tunnel. Frost covered the floor of the cavern and fog lowered visibility greatly. It was very cold in here.

Something moved near the back of the cavern. Something was here. What was it? A maiden? No, it was too…big…

I suddenly felt something inside. It was like blades of ice were running through my veins. I took me a while to recognize the feeling.

It was fear. I was scared, very scared. This thing, this…creature… What had it done to the other maidens? What would it do to me?

I suddenly wished I was in my sister's place, safe and sound at home. She was far more beautiful than me! Why did I have to be chosen? Why not her?

A loud rumble caused me to look up, a choked cry of terror leaving my mouth. A massive draconic creature towered over me, ice falling from its gray body. Yellow eyes locked onto mine, narrowing as it lowered its head toward me.

It couldn't move. My paws felt frozen to the floor. The beast snorted before rearing back. I couldn't flee when it suddenly lunged, icy face parting to show toothy jaws.

I suddenly realized what had become of the other maidens. They had died, becoming food for this monster. I was now joining them.

My world exploded into red. I was dead instantly. What a horrible way to leave this world…


	2. Bonus Chapter

Its name was Kyurem. It was a Legendary Pokemon that wielded ice as its weapon.

That is what I learned from the other maidens. We are all together now. Our spirits linger within the cavern where we died, silently watching over the monstrosity that had ended our young lives. All we could do to pass the time was chat or tell the stories of our own deaths.

Mika, a Breloom who had died last spring, had succeeded in hurting the beast before it killed her. There is a crack in its left wing to prove her story true. Her brave spirit fought back against its intimidating gaze, allowing her to strike.

Sera, a Zangoose who had died only a month ago, had also succeeded in wounding the monster. Her claws had left a gash along one of its hind legs. She would've done more damage had the creature not devoured her immediately after the wound was inflicted.

Gracia, a Gardevoir who had died three years ago, had unsuccessfully tried to teleport out of the cavern to escape. The beast had done something to cancel her powers and didn't hesitate to eat her. What it had done, none of us knew exactly.

We continued to tell our stories over and over as we waited for the next victim to arrive. When the Absol appeared, I looked away. I didn't want to see the poor soul that would soon be joining us.

I looked when I heard them cry as the beast appeared. It was my sister, Flora. I began to shout and scream for her to run. She stood there, paralyzed as many of us had been. I realized that it was futile. She could not see me, hear me. I was dead. I covered my eyes as the draconic monster struck.

I embraced my weeping sister the moment her soul joined us. We shared our stories and told her of the monster that had ended our lives.

Our cycle of waiting began anew…

.o.o.o.o.

Fifteen years have passed since my death. Thousands of innocent maidens have joined us during that time. We tell our stories and comfort the newly dead. This is our routine. It is all we can do.

I hear her strange cry long before I see her. The Absol, three of them this time, arrived with a weakened Milotic lying across their backs. The village must be empty of maidens by now. Her weak words confirm my suspicions.

"My trainer will come," she hissed. "I know he will."

The Absol place her on the cavern floor and flee. The monster approaches, jaws parted. The Milotic freezes upon seeing it, petrified. I can already tell that I'm screaming for her to run, even though I know she cannot hear me. I close my eyes as it rears back, ready to take the beautiful Water-type's life.

A blast of fire drives Kyurem back, a loud scream erupting from its jaws. The Milotic smiles as a boy, no older than 10-years-old, dashes toward her. With him is an Infernape, who hovers protectively in front of its trainer. Kyurem hisses from the darkness.

The boy stands, smirking. "You must be Kyurem, huh? Just who I've been looking for." He looks at his Infernape. "Flamethrower, Infernape!"

We all watch as the battle rages. Kyurem is powerful, but it is no match for the Fire-type. We soon find ourselves cheering aloud for the boy. When he pulls out a purple and pink sphere, I nearly cry out in joy upon seeing it. A single toss causes it to hit Kyurem's chest, engulfing the Ice-type in white light.

We wait with bated breath as the sphere twitches. Kyurem struggles and fights but to no avail. The sphere falls still. The boy picks it up and cries out in victory.

The elusive Kyurem has been captured by a human at long last.

I want to thank the boy, but I cannot. White light erupts around us, beckoning us to it. Many of us obey, floating up into the light. My sister is among them. I am the last to go.

I watch as the boy heals his Milotic, who smiles. "I knew you'd rescue me," she whispers.

I smile sadly. She is the first maiden to meet that monster and survive. Thousands have died to its jaws yet she lived. I felt envy but also…happiness?

"At least someone came for you," I whisper, a tear rolling down my cheek.

I ascend into the light, leaving the world of the living far behind me. After fifteen years in that cavern, I am finally free. Dead, yes, but free.


End file.
